1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to application devices for applying tanning oils, lotions and sun screens, and, more particularly, to a removable sponge type lotion application device having an articulating, telescoping handle and neck that allows a user to cover completely his or her back region in an easy and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy spending their days sun bathing, swimming and performing other outdoor recreational activities under open skies and in the hot summer sun. While these people are often rewarded with a golden tan, they also risk the dangers related to sun burns, sun poisoning and even skin cancer. As a result, most people resort to the use of tanning oils, lotions and sun screens in order to block the harmful UV rays that produce the aforementioned ailments. While these products are effective in providing UV protection, they require that an adequate layer be applied over all of the exposed skin surfaces. While one can usually apply the lotion or oil over the majority of the body, coverage of one""s back region is difficult and usually impossible without the aid of another person. As a result, those that perform these activities alone are forced either to go through extreme difficulty in the application of skin protection or, worse yet, must go unprotected. Accordingly, the need has developed for a means by which one can apply tanning oils, lotions and sun screens to his/her back region and other hard-to-reach areas easily and in a manner so as to provide complete and adequate coverage. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. However, several references to handled lotion application devices were discovered. These devices neither anticipate nor disclose any embodiment that would preclude the novelty and the utilitarian functionality of the features of the present invention.
The following patents disclose a lotion applicator in which a supply of lotion is stored in a sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,659 issued in the name of Hutchins
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,819 issued in the name of Kahn et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,984 issued in the name of Evans
The following patents describe the design and function of a liquid applicator with an elongated delivery member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,865 issued in the name of Moser
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,638 issued in the name of Braswell
U.S. Pat. No. D 294,202 issued in the name of Adair
The following patents disclose the ornamental design of a lotion applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. D 396,328 issued in the name of Jarvis
U.S. Pat. No. D 374,947 issued in the name of Chiaramonte
U.S. Pat. No. D 308,264 issued in the name of Redmann et al.
U.S. Pat. No. D 343,297 issued in the name of Haines describes the ornamental design of a combined brush and sponge for applying suntan lotion.
While several features exhibited within these references may be incorporated into this invention, alone and in combination with other elements, the present invention is sufficiently different so as to make it distinguishable over the prior art.
The present invention is a handled device that is intended to aid the user in applying tanning oil, lotion or sun screen to the back region and other hard-to-reach areas. The head is pivotable and as such allows the user to reach the desired area with enhanced ease. The present invention includes a plastic handle assembly that supports a head with a flat applicator pad constructed of a sponge-like material. The head includes a reservoir that the user fills with the preferred tanning lotion or oil. Once the reservoir is filled, it is applied to the applicator pad by use of an internal release pump mechanism which is routed internal to the invention. Thus it can be utilized to apply a coat of lotion or oil to his/her entire back area, unassisted.
Furthermore, additional uses such as soap applications in a shower setting are also available. Regardless of the application, use of the present invention ensures both efficient and effective access to those hard-to-reach areas.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lotion application device wherein sun screen, tanning lotions and tanning oils can be applied to one""s back and other hard-to-reach areas easily and effectively, providing complete coverage thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lotion application device that eliminates the need for the assistance of a second person to apply lotion or oil to one""s back.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lotion application device that applies an even coat of sun screen, tanning lotions and tanning oils.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lotion application device that includes a refillable reservoir that allows the user to select a preferred lotion or oil for use therewith.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lotion application device that includes a pneumatic delivery system in which a squeeze handle is used to deliver the lotion or oil to an applicator head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lotion application device that includes a rotatably adjustable handle that allows for enhanced reach.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lotion application device that includes a pivoting head for maintaining even contact with one""s skin surface.